


Near Death Experience

by GhostDetective



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Forbidden Love, Older Man/Younger Woman, Possibly Unrequited Love, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 02:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: He said he’d help her.





	Near Death Experience

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to explore one possible reason that Buffy may have been so upset during S2E1.

He said he’d help her. Giles had looked her in the eye and swore that he would do what he could, but, when Buffy felt herself slipping away, as she’d floated above herself, looking down at her lifeless form, so small and fragile, she didn’t see Giles anywhere. He was her Watcher, her protector, he was meant to be by her side, but, in her final moments, he had been locked away in some dusty library with some dusty books and she had died alone, without his warm, tender embrace. She hadn’t even got the chance to kiss him goodbye.


End file.
